


Professionally Pining

by Coldandbroken



Series: Not Close Enough, Too Far Away [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alcohol/Drug Use, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Barry, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pining, Smut, So is Team Flash, Team Arrow is sick of them, Top Oliver, slight size kink, so be patient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldandbroken/pseuds/Coldandbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver,</p><p>You should really call Diggle. He's probably worried. So was I, and you'll probably have to listen to his lecture. Just know that you can always talk to me or Thea if you need help. By the way, if you ever choose to get drunk over talking to me or someone, I'll run over to the arrowcave and steal every arrow own. You're welcome, by the way.</p><p>Barry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professionally Pining

It started out three weeks after Felicity and Oliver broke up. A panicked Diggle (or as panicked as someone like Diggle could get) called Barry saying he didn't know where Oliver was. Barry ran to the older man's city, and searched everywhere he could, until he found Oliver in an alley, more drunk than he'd seen anyone in his entire life, and he works at a police station. There are many, too many, drunk people Joe and other cops bring in.

Barry half walks, half carries Oliver back to his own apartment, at normal speed. Totally not because this would probably be the closest they'd ever been and probably ever will be without danger. Totally not because Barry wanted time to memorize how Oliver smelled without Oliver pushing him away. Totally not because Barry could take advantage of the situation and maybe hold Ollie closer and tighter that was probably needed. Totally not for all of those reasons.

Well maybe just a little bit... Or a lot. Okay, definitely for all those reasons.

But it also gave Barry the opportunity to see Oliver in such a vulnerable state, a state which only a few people would see him in. Ever. It wasn't exactly how Barry wanted Oliver to open up to him or what he would open up about, but he didn't really have a choice but to listen to Oliver's rambling.

"I should have known it was coming, I should've... I should've stopped it before... Before I got attached... I never deserved him... I don't deserve anyone, I mean, I must not... Not if every-everyone leave me at some point." Oliver slurred. It was obvious at this point all Oliver wanted to do was sleep, but they were only about halfway to the older's apartment. _Why'd you have to go so far to drink, Ollie_ Barry thought. He could feel his heart breaking with every word that came out of his crush's (His feelings had developed much further than a simple "crush", not that he would ever admit that) mouth. He wanted to tell him _You're wrong, you deserve much more than this_ and _You deserve_ _everything_ and _I'll_ never _leave_ _you_. He didn't even notice Oliver said 'him'.

Instead, Barry just grits his teeth and trudges onward, reassuring his friend, careful to only do so without giving away how he felt.

Then, about two and a half blocks away from the apartment, Oliver wraps his arms around Barry's neck and buries his nose into the juncture of Barry's collarbone, shoulder and neck. Barry freezes, then relaxes, wallowing in the most affection he'd probably ever get from Oliver.

"You smell good, Barry. Like home..." Oliver murmured into the furiously blushing, darker haired man's skin. At this point, Oliver was reduced to indecipherable half-sentences and unintelligible jumbles of words

Somehow, Barry managed to get Ollie to his apartment, where Thea allowed him in and helped get them to the drunk man's bed. When he's finally settled in, snoring practically before Barry gets him under the covers, and a glass of water, aspirin and a quick note were left on his bedside table, Barry bends and gives Oliver a kiss on the forehead, like a father tucking in there child. He turns to leave only to spot Thea blocking the doorway. Barry practically turned into a tomato when he saw the amused glint in her eye, but it was quickly replaced with one of those we really need to talk, especially about Oliver looks.

"I'm glad you found him." She started this sure to be awkward conversation out with.

"Yeah." he replied, still recovering from the embarrassment.

"Did he... say anything? To you? About You?" She asked, taking a few steps forward. Barry felt the urge to take a few steps back, but his knees were already flush with Oliver's bed. Other than the completely out of character "You smell like home" by a drunk Oliver on the verge of passing out that made the tips of Barry's ears turn red, nothing was said about him. He gulped furrowing his brow a bit. What else would Oliver say about him? He thought he was doing good not doing anything to make Oliver mad (Let's face it, it is not a good idea to get on the green arrow's bad side. Period.), and he didn't think he was being overly annoying, either. The only thing Barry could think of was if Oliver found out, which made Barry's stomach churn.

"N-no! No. He definitely didn't talk about me. Is there anything I should know? About me, I mean. That Oliver wants to tell me." He asked Thea, clearing his throat nervously. She raised an eyebrow at him before stepping closer. Thea was not even two feet away from him now. Barry was temporarily distracted by a soft whimper coming from the body sleeping just behind his legs.

"Was there anything you said to him? Anything at all?" she pressed. Barry was surprised. How did she know? Did she even know? If not, he decided to play dumb.

"I-I have no idea w-what you're t-talking about." He gulped again.

"Really? Nothing? With his current state, I'm sure he wouldn't remember anything you said. You would be able to get something off your chest you might've been keeping a secret."

She certainly knows. There's no way she doesn't know. Thea took a final step forward. She was now nearly bumping against Barry's chest. Barry was nearly vibrating with the amount of nervous energy he had.

"I-I really think I-I should be g-going now." Barry stuttered, pushing past the younger Queen. He reached the door before Thea caught up to him.

"Barry. I know you love him." She said in a voice lower than a whisper. Barry froze, everything froze, Barry swore even his heart stopped. He shut his eyes, waiting for the _"you know he'll never love you back"_ or _"that's a terrible idea, you'll only get hurt"._

"Goodbye, Thea." Barry said instead of replying to what she just revealed. He figured his actions spoke volumes, besides, what should he have said. Before Thea could do or say something, Barry sped out the door and ran all the way home, and some part of him whispered he was a coward for running. But running was what he did best, it was what he would always do. He was a coward. The whole way home one thought echoed throughout his mind;

_"He'll never want you."_

\-----------------------------------

The next morning, Oliver woke up with the worst hangover since before the island. Granted, it wouldn't take that much to do that as he hadn't really drunk in excess since. He lay on his bed, motionless, just focusing on breathing and the pounding in his temples and the flipping of his stomach. His eyes slowly creaked open. He turned his head away from the ceiling to the nightstand, seeing the tall glass of water and an aspirin. He settled back in bed, ignoring the note for now, trying to go through his memories of the night before.

First he had been at a bar, drinking away his troubles (as one does at a bar), specifically Felicity. He refused to acknowledge the other reason he was at the bar, the one with stunning eyes and a bright smile. Then, he was kicked out where he then wandered drunkenly around for a while. He didn't know how long, but eventually he ended up in an alley where... Oh god, where Barry happened. Barry found him and led (carried) him home, and listened to his endless rambling about Felicity (it was actually the speedster himself, but he was trying very hard to push that thought down). Oliver swore his face burst into flames when he remembered the extremely embarrassing drunken confession "You smell good, Barry. Like home". He couldn't imagine how Barry felt, surely embarrassed or confused. Oliver wouldn't even blame him if he was angry.

He let out a groan, both of embarrassment of the memory and a strong shock of pain behind his eyes. It was almost as if his body was punishing him. Oliver swallowed down his rising bile, taking deep breaths to not throw up. With much effort, he managed to sit up and swing his feet off the bed. He grabbed the note off nightstand, already knowing who it was from.

 

_Oliver,_

_You should really call Diggle. He's probably worried. So was I, and you'll probably have to listen to his lecture. Just know that you can always talk to me or Thea if you need help. By the way, if you ever choose to get drunk over talking to me or someone, I'll run over to the arrowcave and steal every arrow own. You're welcome, by the way._

_Barry_

 

Despite his embarrassment, Oliver smiled (totally not lovingly). He stood up, still holding the note, slowly shuffling out into the kitchen to get coffee. He made turned on the machine and turned around to find his sister standing there. He sighed, willing the machine to work faster. He didn't feel ready to have this conversation with a hangover before coffee. He turned his head to Thea when she began the lecture.

"I assume you already know what I'm going to say, but I'm going to say it anyways because it's my job as a sister to talk sense into you." She said. "I don't care if you go out and drink a little to cope with Felicity leaving you and your rejection of your obvious feelings for Barry," Oliver looked up at that, about to deny it, but Thea continued "Don't deny it, everyone's sick of your pining, but not letting us know where you are for hours isn't something you can just do."

The coffee machine finished making the coffee and Oliver took a sip from the mug, ignoring how it burned his tongue. He wasn't going to deny anything, because he knew it was true, and he knew he was wrong.

"I know. I'm sorry," Oliver said quietly.

"You better damn well be sorry! No one knew where you were and we were panicking. You're - We're - just lucky Barry was able to find you before anyone else did. A drunken Oliver Queen stumbling around past midnight?" Thea said.

"I know." Oliver repeated.

"Now, you are going to talk to Barry about how you two feel because, honestly, I'm sick of this whole 'he'll never love me back' thing you both seem to do." She said before Oliver interrupted.

"He doesn't." He can't

"The way you act around each other and look at each other when you think the other's not looking, it's pretty pathetic. And everyone on both teams are sick of it. It needs to stop. Immediately." The younger said, ignoring the interruption, before walking away. "Oh, and if you don't talk to him by the end of tomorrow, I'm calling Cisco, Caitlin and Iris to tranquilize you both and lock you in a room until you guys talk about your feelings. Get to it." She yelled over her shoulder.

Oliver slumped down in one of the kitchen chairs, and rubbed his eyes. He took a deep breath, trying to smother his rising panic. Despite what Thea said, he can't believe that Barry would want anything to do with him as a friend, let alone anything more. Even though Thea had no reason to lie to him, Oliver couldn't believe Barry liked him back. On the other hand, he could believe that Thea, Cisco, Iris and Caitlin would definitely tranquilize them both. Plus, he supposed he had to explain what he said, and with that, it probably would contain feelings.

Oliver didn't know how long he sat there, but by the time he pulled himself together and stopped panicking about his inevitable loss of yet another friend, his coffee had long gone frigid and his headache had gone away. Ultimately, Oliver retreated into his room to text Barry, nauseous for an entirely different reason.

\----------------------------

That night, Oliver stood pacing in the living room, waiting for Barry. For someone with super speed, the other man was almost always late (He was convinced that a normal person had a better chance of being on time than Barry). Thea had left nearly an hour earlier for "Girl time" with Felicity, but he knew it was really her because "the walls are thin, Ollie". Oliver resisted the urge to snort at the thought; as if anything like that was going to happen between him and Barry.

At about 8:45, a knock echoed in the near empty apartment. Oliver froze, took a few deep breaths, and shuffled to the door. Fighting super soldiers and magic he could handle, but talking about his feelings? That was really scary. His hand stopped on the doorknob as he prepared to lose a friend. He opened the door, momentarily stuck staring at the beautiful man in front of him.

"Uh... Hey?" Barry said timidly. Why was he nervous? Oliver should be the nervous one, he was the one who was going to bear his soul to someone!

"Hi." He replied with an equally small voice. He took a step aside to let Barry walk past him, sending a minute shudder down his spine at the brush of Barry's hand against his abdomen. He shut the door once Barry was inside, walking into the kitchen.

"Make yourself at home" Oliver said. Barry sat down at one of the kitchen chairs, his hands fidgeting on to of the counter. "Do you want anything to drink? Water, coffee, tea?"

Barry nodded his head, asking for tea. Oliver felt the dread building up as he prepared the tea, and by the end, his hands were almost shaking, but the mastery of self control helped him not spill hot tea all over his hand. He handed Barry his mug and they both took a sip. They set their mugs down, Barry staring into his lap for a minute until Oliver broke the silence.

"Barry, I know that after this, you're probably not going to want to talk anymore, but I just want you to hear me out until I'm finished and then you can go, Okay?" Oliver sighed. Barry's head snapped up at that. He'd always want to talk to Oliver, he had no clue what he'd said or done to give his friend any other idea."I know you probably heard what I said last night, and I'm sorry. It probably made you uncomfortable." Barry wanted to say that it didn't, that he'd liked it, that he wanted him to say it all the time, but that would be stupid of him, so he kept his mouth shut.

"I'm also sorry I got drunk, and that you got called." Oliver rubbed a hand over his face. "But, I didn't call you here to talk about me getting drunk. Thea said that if we didn't talk she and Felicity would call Cisco, Caitlin, and Iris to tranquilize us and they would lock us in a room together." Oliver audibly gulped. He looked nervously around the room, biting his lip in a way that was  _really_ distracting. "I-I, um, I r-really, uh... Ah, fuck it." Before Barry could even process the words, hands were on his shirt collar pulling him closer and Oliver surged forward, smashing their lips together. Barry froze because. Oliver. Fucking. Queen. Was kissing him.

Then just like that, it was over. Oliver pulled back, a regretful and pained look across his face as he whispered a nearly inaudible ' _I love you'_  , leaving Barry stunned as well as breathless from the kiss. A quiet voice in Barry's head told him he forgot to kiss back, and to Oliver it probably seemed like he didn't want it, which was the complete opposite of the truth.

"Ollie-" Barry cut himself off before he could finish. Besides, what could he say to that?

Oliver turned his head to the window, refusing to show his hurt to Barry. He had just had his worst fear realized; _He wasn't good enough for anyone, especially Barry, he never would be, and now he'd just lost him._ He knew what kind of man Barry was, and didn't want to make him feel obligated to stay and comfort him.

Barry, still dazed from the kiss and not wanting to make Oliver mad, stumbled out the door, and only realized too late that he had just left behind something he had wanted for nearly two _years._ But before he can turn around, reassure a surely hurting Oliver, the door, both literal and of his opportunity, slammed shut.

\-----------------------

Thea came home later that night expecting to see (or hear) Barry and her brother together. But what she saw was a trashed kitchen, three empty bottles of wine, and Oliver sitting on the couch staring blankly at the flames flickering in the fireplace. _Of course_  her brother and the awkward man would fuck up something as simple as talking. She immediately moved to usher her brother to bed, but he jumped away from her touch, looking frantic. This was very, _very_ bad. She called Felicity, staring at her brother the whole time.

\-----------------------

 "What the _hell_ did you do, Barry Allen!" Felicity yelled. Barry's eyes widened at Felicity. In the police station. Shit. He sighed and hung his head, slowly turning around. He really had hoped he had at _least_ a day to prepare for someone -or all of them- but he'd only had an hour (only enough time to prepare himself for one of Diggle's punches) and he certainly didn't think that they would show up at the police station.

"H-Hey, Felicity." He gulped. Her disappointed stare worse that he thought. "Okay, Okay, I k-know this is, I, uh, oh fuck... Can w-we go somewhere more _private_ please." He was fully aware of everyone in the police station listening intently to their conversation.

" _No,_  we will have this fucking conversation right fucking here, right fucking now, where you will _not_ run away from this." She said, no longer yelling, but much too loud in the much too quiet station. She took a step forward. This was much, much, _much_ worse than he had expected.

"What. Did. You. _Do!"_ She hissed.

"I fucked up. Oh, God, did I fuck up." He wiped a hand across his face. 

"I know you fucked up, you tend to do that a lot." That stung. Her gaze was unwavering, and Barry had to look away. But the cops in the room weren't the best thing to calm his nerves. They were either confused, amused, or pitying. Then, his eyes landed on Joe. He hadn't even had enough time to tell him. Joe looked... He looked back to Felicity, he couldn't handle the look Joe was giving him.

"Are you here to tranquilize me, now?" He asked her seriously.

"Ha, that's funny. No, there's no way I'd be able to drag you all the way... there. Especially with all these cops around." She said. Barry was slightly relieved she wasn't angry enough to reveal his secret. Well, he supposed it was more Oliver's secret than his, but connecting Barry to the other vigilante, it might raise a few questions for both of them.

"But we wouldn't do that without getting both sides of the story, and alerting both sides to the situation." She said. "And both sides have been alerted." He glanced at Joe again, but quickly looked back to Felicity. "Now, you still haven't answered my question."

"Ollie- Oliver." He corrected, knowing he didn't have a right to call him that anymore. "He called me over to talk. So I came, I'd always come to him." He mentally cringed at his wording. 

 "I know this part, Thea caught me up to what she knew. You came over, something happened and now Ollie... Something happened when you were there." His face practically exploded into pinkness at the mere mention of Oliver, his mind jumping back to the kiss.

"You're blushing which means either you're remembering Ollie fucking you or you're embarrassed that you know I'm thinking about that." She said.

"What!? No, it's not- It's just... Seriously, can we _please_ move this up to my lab?" He said, very conscious of the snickering behind him. If his face was pink before, he had gone full on tomato. He saw her gaze waver, the sharpen again with anger.

"Fine." She replied, whipping around and stomping the stairs, ignoring the increase in snickering, then giggling, and then roaring laughter in the station. Barry scurried up after her, his face redder than it has ever been in his life. Just before the door to his lab closed, he heard someone shout "I knew he was a bottom!"

\------------------

After 10 minutes of muffled loud voices, the door opened and Felicity walked out, her seething rage had simmered down to very angry. She walked out the door, and Barry followed soon after, a bright red handprint vibrant on his cheek.

The next day, Barry looking in the mirror at his broken nose and bruise on his face.  He was glad nobody was home to hear his scream when he knocked it back into place. He knew the punch was deserved, so he didn't blame Diggle for it. He was just glad that that was all he got. 

A week of endless, but lighthearted teasing from the other cops, disappointed looks from Joe, and pitying ones from Iris, Barry sat on his bed, staring at the bottle of pills in his hand he hadn't taken since he was a teenager. The label read; _Prozac._  He considered it for a moment longer, then put it on his nightstand after he took enough to get someone normal through the day, but probably only the morning for Barry. He understood why; he had ruined multiple friendships, broke his own and someone else's heart, and made four of the most badass people he knew probably hate him, and now his own friends and family are getting more dissapointed with every day that passed of not cleaning up this mess. But what could he do? Oliver wouldn't want to speak with him, and even if he deserved forgiveness and Oliver somehow agreed to see him, he couldn't have asked for it. It was too late and there was no way he would be able to apologize enough to get Oliver to trust him again.

Iris called Thea immediately after she found the empty pill bottle in Barry's garbage a few days later. Apparently, niether man was not going to fix this, so it was time to bring out the tranquilizers.

\-----------------

Oliver woke up in a small, blue cell he recognized as one of the meta human cells at Star labs. He knew it was useless to bang on the glass and yell at them, but he did it anyways. He stopped after his voice was rough and his hands were red from banging on the glass. Who was he kidding, if speedsters and people who could shoot lasers out of their eyes and weather controlling meta humans couldn't get out of these cells, a normal human definitely couldn't. Especially one as... His eyes widened as he looked down and saw he was only wearing underwear. He looks at where he knows the camera is (although he can't see it through one-way glass) and says "Was this really necessary?" While gesturing to his clothes, or lack there of.

He plopped down next to an unconscious Barry. He resisted the urge to look down past Barry's chest. (Okay, _maybe_ his abs. Definitely his abs, but he scolded himself immediately after). He reached a hand out to touch the younger man's sleeping face, but quickly retracted his hand. It is absolutely not okay touch the unconscious guy who now hates you because feelings got in the way of your friendship. Absolutely not.

So, Oliver sat there, waiting for Barry to wake up. After 30 minutes, he got confused. At an hour, he got worried. At an hour and a half of Barry being unconscious, he _had_ to check his pulse. At two and a half hours, he waved his arms at the camera.

"Guys, how much did you _give_ him?" He asked, not entirely sure if the could hear him. The small click over an intercom and voice speaking gave him his answer. It was Caitlin.

"Well, we didn't exactly have anything to _test_ his specialized tranquilizer on, or how fast it would go through his system, so we made a safe, but purely exp-" She was cut off by Thea.

"They didn't know how much to give him, so they gave him a lot. Now, when he wakes up we're cutting the cameras."

Oliver was very exasperated at this point, and frankly, kind of angry. "What the hell do you think is going to happen? We've already talked. And Barry was the one... He left. End of story. The only thing this will accomplish is more pain."

There was a moment of silence, before Felicity spoke this time.

"Just talk one more time, and if you guys really are going to let this go, then fine. But we're not letting you out until you either end up at an agreement to stay professional or you end up having very rigorous...adult activities in there. Don't worry, we'll turn the camera off for that part. Maybe." She said. He could imagine her wiggling her eyebrows and winking.

"Fine." He said, pretending not to notice the tinge of pink in his cheeks. "But did you really have to put us in our underwear?" 

All he got in reply was a "No, but it'll make things easier later, and trust me, nobody's complaining", then the intercom cut out again. He sighed, and sank down next to Barry one more time. After three(ish) hours of being trapped in the cell, he had to resist the urge to run his fingers through the younger's hair when he started snoring. 30 more minutes, Barry shifted in his sleep, and his hand decided to land dangerously close to his groin. At that point, he decided he should move away before he got a very embarrassing... Situation on his hands.

Finally, about four hours after Oliver woke up, Barry shot up into a sitting position. He looked around, seemed to realize where he was, the looked at a near-naked Oliver. His eyes widened a tiny bit, and he quickly looked down only to notice he was also in the same predicament.

"They were serious about this?" Barry asked.

"Yup"

"Why'd they leave us in our underwear?"

"There's not really a reason. Felicity said no one's complaining." 

"I don't know whether or not I'm flattered or self-conscious."

Oliver laughed despite the situation. He was glad Barry was actually speaking to him, but he knew that Barry wasn't mean; he  would forgive almost anyone, and comfort everyone. (It was one of the things Oliver loves about him.). Thinking about that just made him sad again, and his smile faded.

"Look, Barry, I know I fucked everything up, but I just- I want to say that I'm sorry." Oliver stared at a tile in the corner, not wanting to look see Barry reject him. "Can we just... Please forget that the last couple weeks ever happened. Just go back to being friends."

He risked a glance at Barry, only to see him looking...confused? What? The next words out of Barry's mouth surprised him more than anything.

"I-I, What? You didn't mess anything up. I did."

Oliver blinked, processing what he said. That couldn't be right, he knows better than anyone that you can't control your feelings. It's not Barry's fault he didn't feel the same.

"Barry, what... No you didn't. You can't control how you feel. I didn't expect you to feel the same-"

Barry interrupted him. "But that's the thing, I do feel the same." Silence.

"What." Oliver finally said. "But you-you left. After I _-_ I kissed you. After I told you I loved- _love -_ you."

Barry looked down, ashamed. "I know." He said, barely audible. "I know. I was just shocked and I didn't know what to do. You know how awkward I am, and I mean, not only did the man I love kiss me, who shouldn't have loved me, but the presumably _straight_ man I love kissed me. Then you said it and you were dismissing me and the door was right there, an-and I didn't know what to do and I couldn't think and- and I'm just... I'm sorry." Barry was near tears at this point. They threatened to spill over but he held them back. "Please don't leave me."

Oliver scooted over to Barry's side. "I will never leave you." He whispered in the other's ear. Then he moved down, and leaned in. He stopped, then broke into a smile. "I couldn't do that anyways, we're still stuck in here. Should I be proud that I'm able to blow your mind away with a kiss?" Barry turned pink and rolled his eyes.

"Shut up and kiss me, you idiot." He smiled, and Oliver slammed his lips against his. It wasn't like their previous kiss, this was all teeth and tongue, and passion, and love. Definitely love.  Barry lost track of how long they kissed, but when he pulled back, he realized a predicament in his lower zone. Luckily for him, Oliver hadn't seemed to notice yet. Oliver rested his head against his own. 'I love yous' were exchanged between the both of them. Oliver leaned back in, barely brushing his lips against Barry's own. Barry let out an embarrassing whimper we would definitely deny ever came out of his mouth. Oliver just chuckled.

"Are you sure I'm not dreaming?" His voice was raspy and his breathing was slightly harder than normal. If Barry wasn't hard already, he sure was now.

"I'm not sure this is entirely real either." Barry replied. He was breathing heavily and he desperately hoped Oliver didn't find out his problem. Unfortunately, Oliver pulled back completely to look at where the camera is.

"Can we get out now?" There was no answer. "Guess not." Oliver said under his breath, before turning back to a squirming Barry.

Barry wasn't looking Oliver in the eye looking all around the room before he risked a glance at Oliver and... Oh. He was hard too. Barry looked at the other's face, who was embarrassed for some reason. It's not like he had any reason to be, and by the size of the tent in his underwear, he wasn't small either. Far from it. Barry licked his lips, then bit it, causing Oliver to let out a growl and practically attack his neck. Barry gasped and bucked up against Oliver. He threw his head back, more annoyed than hurt when it hit the wall behind him. With a surprising show of strength from the younger man, Barry flipped them both, so Oliver was on his back on the ground and Barry was straddling him. Barry leaned down to whisper in Oliver's ear.

"After I suck you, you'd better fuck me until I can only remember your name." He nibbled on the older's earlobe, drawing out a breathy groan from Oliver, and slowly kissed down his jaw, neck and collarbone, leaving purple marks all the way down. He kissed past his nipples, only stopping for a moment to play with them. Oliver canted his hips up into Barry's, who moaned around his nipple. Barry kissed and licked down, over his chest and abs, stopping at the navel.

"Barry" his name sounded strained and breathless from Oliver's mouth. "Please."

Barry didn't wait any longer he pulled down Oliver's underwear threw them somewhere else and gawked at the sheer _size_ of Oliver's cock. Barry reached out grabbing the base of it, before pressing a gentle kiss to the tip. Oliver's hands shot out grabbing Barry's hair. Not pulling, just resting there. Barry opened his mouth to take Oliver in, enjoying the stretch of his lips around Oliver. He sunk down as far as he could, about half way, before he gagged. He paused, breathing through his nose.

"Look, Barry, you d-don't have to go down further if you don't want to, it-" Oliver cut himself off with a near scream when Barry sunk down the rest of the way. Barry wasted no time bobbing his head up and down, using his tongue the way the admittedly few girls had done before. He tried his best not to gag, but every once and a while a little noise slipped out. Oliver seemed to enjoy it, so he kept going. Soon, though, Oliver pulled him up.

"Barry...Barry stop. I-I'm gonna..." He said breathlessly. "We're you serious about me fucking you? I-If not it's fine, but-" Barry shut him up with a short kiss.

"You'd better fuck me." Barry said. Oliver growled, pushing Barry back onto the ground and practically ripping the underwear off Barry's body. Barry groaned when Oliver attacked his neck, attempting to leave marks that only lasted a second before they healed. Oliver put his fingers to Barry's mouth, ordering him to suck. Barry did what he was told, enjoying Oliver's dominance, mimicking what he had been doing on Oliver's cock. A minute later, Oliver moved his hand down to Barry's hole, messing with it before pushing a finger in to the knuckle. Barry arched his back as he started moving his finger around inside. Oliver made his way up, kissing along Barry's jawline, near his ear, then back down to his lips.When their lips connected, Oliver added another finger, swallowing the whimper released by the man under him.

Another few minutes and a finger later, Oliver pulled away, looking down at Barry.

"God, you're beautiful." He stated, enjoying the pinkness showing itself in the man. He returned to kissing Barry, but softer this time, putting Barry's legs slightly higher on his waist, and slowly pushed himself in. Barry arched his back and screamed. Oliver didn't stop until he was fully sheathed in Barry. Both were practically gasping for breath, the only thing that could be heard in the cell.

"Move." Barry wheezed out. His voice was destroyed, and Oliver's cock twitched inside him, causing both men to make a sound. Oliver wasted no time pulling nearly all the way out and pushing back in, setting a slow, powerful rhythm. He soaked up all the little sounds Barry made with every thrust, slowly speeding up until he was pounding in and out of Barry, both making simply pornographic sounds.

"F-Faster! Please, Ollie..." Barry managed to get out. Oliver obliged, speeding up, the sound of his balls slapping against Barry's ass being drowned out by both mens' noises. Barry whined when Oliver pulled out.

"Turn around, on you hands and knees." Oliver whispered in his ear. Barry flipped, maybe just _slightly_ faster than a normal human. Oliver slammed back in, hitting Barry's prostate head on. Barry arched and let out something much louder than a scream. Oliver set the pace immediately, grabbing Barry by the hair. 

Barry reached his hand down to stroke himself but Oliver swatted it away.

"Nope, you're gonna come from me and me alone." Oliver hissed against Barry's ear, releasing Barry's hair to grip his hips, hard enough to leave bruises on a normal person. He whimpered, dropping down to his forearms and pushing back against Oliver ramming his cock harder into his ass. With every push in, Barry made a different sound, obviously getting closer and closer to coming. A particularly hard thrust had Barry coming all over the floor, his abs, and his upper chest. He collapsed, exhausted, letting Oliver use his ass to completion. A few more thrusts later, Oliver pushed himself in as far as he'd go and came, more than he ever had. Barry let out a content whimper and wiggled against Oliver, drawing out a growl. Oliver thrust in just to spite him before collapsing onto Barry. Barry pushed him to the side to turn around, kissing him lightly and resting their foreheads together.

"This is my favorite position."

"Me too."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Both their heads turned as the cell opened and Felicity screamed "OH MY GOD, I WAS JOKING!"


End file.
